Sid's story: Puppy love
by wolflover12345
Summary: Yes this is the sequel to Sid's story. Sid and the herd are facing a new adventure. New dangers.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Sid and Kate got together.

And the herd have been living a happy life.

But one afternoon everybody was outside having a drink.

Kate had something to tell the Sid and the herd.

So when everybody was finished drinking and just lying under the sun relaxing, Kate got up to tell the herd.

"Um, guys I have some important news to tell you. Especially you Sid", Kate said as everybody looked up at Kate.

"Yes darling?", Sid asked his wife.

Kate took a deep breath and said

"I'm pregnant".

"Your...what?", Sid asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant Sid. You're gonna be a father", Kate replied nervously as she didn't know if Sid would like it.

"Oh I'm so happy for you", Sid cried in delight.

"Congradulations", the herd all congradulated the happy couple.

"We're gonna be parents!", Sid cried excitedly.

"I know!", Kate also cried in excitement.

After a while, everyone calmed down.

It was starting to get dark, so the herd decided to head in for the night.

The two wolves huddled together.

"I can't wait for the baby", Sid whispered happily to his wife.

"I know, me either", Kate whispered back to the black wolf.

Soon everybody drifted off to sleep.

**Ok I know it's a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to make it longer.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the herd woke up the next day, Sid got up first. He looked around to find that everyone else was still asleep. As he looked at Kate, he smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have a wife like her.

The wolf stretched and yawned as he walked over to a small puddle to have a morning drink. When he was finished, he sat down to wait for the others to wake up. Manny was the next one to wake up.

"Morning Manny", Sid greeted his best friend happily.

"Good morning Sid", Manny greeted back.

"I'm going for a hunt. Tell the others that I'm getting breakfast today when they wake up", Sid asked politely.

"Ok, will do", Manny replied. Then he walked over to his daughter Peaches and his wife Ellie, who were just getting up.

So off Sid went to go for a hunt. He was getting rather good at it too. By now, Sid liked to call it a hobby. It was like his specialty. Actually, Sid seemed to be even better than Diego or Shira.

As the wolf was scouting the area for any injured prey, he came across a male gazelle who had a very deep cut in his left hind leg. It was the perfect target, so Sid went for it.

As soon as he killed the gazelle, he launched it up over and onto his back. He began to walk home, carrying the gazelle as breakfast for himself, Delgado, Shira and Diego.

As he arrived back at the cave, Diego, Shira and Delgado were up having a drink and waiting for Sid.

"Hey guys, who's up for gazelle?", Sid asked as he smiled at the others as he walked up to them. He then dropped the gazelle carcas in front of the other carnivores.

"I'm up for gazelle. Shira?", Diego said as he smiled at his wife.

"I'm up for it too. What about you Delgado?", Shira asked the wolf.

"I want gazelle. Come on, lets dig in", Delgado said as his stomach growled.

So they all started to sink their teeth in the gazelle. Soon, they were all eating their breakfast hungrily. Sid was the first to finish as he looked around to find the rest of the herd gone.

"Hey guys, where's Manny and the others?", Sid asked while looking around for the others.

"Oh they *crunch* left to go *crunch* get breakfast", Diego replied, still crunching his part of the gazelle.

"Oh, ok", Sid said as he walked over to a large rock and lay down. The sun had been warming the rock, so it made a great place to have an after breakfast nap. After all, Sid was very tired from the hunt.

**Sid's dream:**

The evil wizard Jacob was at the bottom of a cliff. He was covered from head to toe in scratches. He was lying still for a moment, until his eyes started opening. He struggled to stand up, but he did it.

"This isn't over yet by a long shot", Jacob said evilly as he then walked off into the distance.

**Sid's dream ends:**

"No!", Sid woke up screaming.

"Sid! What's wrong?", Diego asked in concern as he and the other carnivores walked over to the black wolf.

"I...had a really strange dream that Jacob didn't die when he fell down that cliff", Sid explained as he remembered the dream.

"Don't worry buddy, Jacob is dead now. He can't hurt us anymore", Diego reassured the wolf.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. I should just stop worrying about it", Sid agreed with the sabre.

But as the four of them were walking back inside the cave, Sid thought to himself

"Maybe Diego is wrong. What if Jacob is still alive? No that's impossible, he's dead now".

Sid was confused in his thoughts. Jacob couldn't have survived a fall like that. Could he? This is what was confusing the black wolf.

But after a while, he just shook his head and ruled it off as a bad nightmare. There was no way that Jacob could have survived that fall down the cliff.

After a while, the rest of the herd came back to the cave. But what they didn't know was what was in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the herd were going for a drink at a nearby lake. It was a very hot day and everybody was roasting hot. Especially Sid, Kate and Delgado since they had very dark fur and black and grey attracts heat. The sun had been out all day and hadn't left once.

"It so hot", Sid panted while his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"I know. I can't believe it hasn't melted the ice", Manny agreed with the black wolf.

"It's because we're so used to the cold weather that when it gets warmer it feels roasting to us", Diego explained while panting.

"Hey! Whey don't we go and have a swim in the lake?", Peaches suggested with a smile.

"That's a great idea sweety!", Ellie agreed with her daughter.

So after a while, the whole herd were swimming in the lake and just having fun.

But suddenly, a sharp pain came into Sid's head.

The black wolf closed his eyes in pain as he swam to the lake edge and climbed out.

"Hey Sid! What's wrong buddy?", Manny called out to his friend on the lake edge.

"Nothing Manny, I...I...I uh, I'm tired. That's all", Sid replied trying to hide his pain.

"Ok", Manny said and just went back to swimming.

But Diego looked at Sid and saw pain in his face. So the sabre also swam to the lake edge and got out. He walked over to Sid who had his eyes closed in pain.

"Sid, what's wrong?", Diego asked in concern for the black wolf.

"Ahh!", Sid cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

**Sid's dream:**

"I'm coming for you wolf", the evil wizard laughed his evil laugh as he walked off slowly and mysteriously.

**Sid's dream ends:**

Sid slowly opened his eyes to see Diego looking down at him. The sabre had a confused look on his face.

"What was that Sid?", Diego asked as he was confused about what just happened.

"I had another dream. Jacob was coming after us again", Sid replied with fright in his voice. Diego could sense this.

"It's alright Sid. Like I told you before, Jacob is dead. He can't come after us", Diego said as he tried to reassure the black wolf.

"No, you're wrong Diego. Jacob is still out there. He's coming for us. I just know it", Sid protested against the sabre.

"Sid-", Diego tried to say but was interuppted.

"No Diego. I have to go out there and find that sloth. And I won't rest until I have deafeated him once and for all", the black wolf protested as he turned and ran off from the sabre to go and find Jacob and kill him.

"Sid! Wait!", the sabre called after the wolf. But it was no good. Sid was gone.

"We saw the whole thing".

Diego turned around to find the rest of the herd standing there.

"Manny" Diego said as he looked down at the ground sadly.

"It's ok Diego. But we have to find Sid. If Jacob really is still alive, Sid will need our help to get rid of that sloth once and for all", Manny said as he looked at the sabre hopefully.

Diego looked up at the mammoth and said

"Ok".

And with that, the whole herd set off to find Sid.


	4. Chapter 4

Sid was walking along a small path. He was deep in thought about what happened back with Diego.

"I know Diego is wrong. Jacob is alive. I mean, why else would I have a crazy vision like that?", Sid asked himself in his mind.

"It just has to mean that Jacob is alive".

As Sid kept thinking to himself, a swift breeze came rushing up to the wolf. And it was carrying a scent. Sid lowered his head and inhaled the scent.

"I know this scent", Sid thought to himself. It was a sloth's scent. Jacob's scent. Sid lifted his head to find that he was at the bottom of a cliff. The same cliff that he pushed Jacob down two years ago. But the scent carried on out from the cliff. Which could only mean one thing.

"I knew Jacob was alive! I just knew it!", Sid cried triumphantly to himself. But that meant that Sid would have to keep following the scent until he found Jacob. And who knew what could happen once he did find the evil wizard.

"But I can't go back. I can't tell the herd. First, they wouldn't believe me and second, even if they did believe me, I don't want to put them through any more danger. This is my mess and I have to fix it", Sid stated to himself.

The young wolf lowered his head and picked up the scent. Once he got the scent, he began to follow it. By now, you could call it a lone wolf looking for danger.

Meanwhile, the rest of the herd were looking for Sid. Diego was up front trying to get the black wolf's scent. Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Peaches were at the back, just looking out for any sign of the wolf while, Delgado and Kate were looking for footprints and trying to track the wolf.

"Any sign guys?", Diego called back to the rest of his herd.

"Nope. No luck back here", Manny called back up to his sabre friend. So the herd kept on looking out for him. They didn't even know which way Sid even went. For all they knew, they could be walking in a completely different direction from the black wolf.

But just then, Crash, Eddie and Peaches all spotted something. Some footprints. Wolf footprints to be exact.

"Guys look! We found some wolf footprints over here!", Eddie shouted over to the rest of his herd. Immediately, a bunch of heads turned around to the small possum. Then they all started walking over quickly to where the three mammals were pointing.

"He's right. Those look like Sid's footprints", Kate said out loud to the herd. Diego waled up to the footprints, bent down and smelled them. He immediately picked up a scent.

"I've got his scent guys. Lets go", Diego cried in delight as he then began to follow the scent and the footprints. Now, you could call it a herd looking for a lone wolf looking for danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Sid was walking along feeling down and depressed. He felt so bad for leaving Kate, especially when she was pregnant. I mean, she could have the pups very soon. He didn't want her to go into labour while he was gone.

"I feel really bad for leaving Kate. But I had to, it's for the best. I have to protect her and herd", Sid said aloud to himself. And he was right. Jacob was still alive and as long as he was alive, he was very dangerous. Sid would do whatever it took to protect his herd and wife. Even if it meant he had to die to do so. He wasn't planning on dieing and he definately didn't want to. But if it meant defeating Jacob and protecting his family, he was willing to do so.

The black wolf continued to follow the scent. But then the wind changed direction. It blew up to Sid from behind. As this happened, the wind carried a scent. Sid bent down and inhaled the scent.

"Oh no! The herd. This is THEIR scent. They're following me! Oh no, this is not good. I gotta lose this scent", Sid cried in alarm. The black wolf looked around him to find some way to lose the herd. Then a little ahead and to the left, Sid saw a large sized lake. Perfect! The wolf ran over to the lake and dove right in. He kept swimming and swimming until he reached the other side.

"Now the herd will lose my scent and they won't be able to follow me", Sid said aloud to himself as he got out of the lake and shook himself dry. The herd would lose his scent now after he went through water. So then the lone wolf continued on his journey to find the evil wizard Jacob.

Meanwhile, the herd were still following Sid's scent. Diego was still up front, following the scent while everyone else was doing what they did the last time. They were looking out for any signs of the wolf. But a half an hour later they came across a large sized lake. And as soon as they reached the lake, Diego lost the scent.

"Oh he is a very clever wolf isn't he? He must have got our scent and went through this lake so we would lose his scent. Now we have to search the whole lake edge to pick up his scent again. Which will give Sid enough time to find Jacob and try to defeat him", Diego cried in alarm to the others. They all had a look of worry on their faces. Their job wasn't going to be easy.

**Ok I know the chapter was short but there was alot of writing in it.**

**Please review and continue reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The herd had started up again on their tedious job of finding Sid the black wolf. They were all walking around the lake edge, trying to find any sign of the wolf. Diego was scouting the area for Sid's scent. Sid would be well ahead of them by now. And Kate was growing worried that she could have the pups any day now and Sid might not be around to see it. But suddenly Diego picked up a scent. It was Sid's scent. At long last.

"Guys, I got Sid's scent!", Diego called out to the others who stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sabre with hope.

"Great! Lets go guys. We have to find Sid as quick as possible", Manny said to the others.

"Yeah, lets go before it gets dark", Kate agreed with the mammoth. So with that, the herd began to follow Diego who was following the scent.

Meanwhile, Sid was walking along with his head down. He felt really bad for leaving the herd. He knew he should have just went with the herd instead of running off like that. His guilt had finally reached his peak as he said to himself

"I'm coming guys, I'm coming". And with that he turned around and sprinted off in the herd's direction.

Back with the herd, it was starting to get dark already. The herd was also starting to get cold as the breeze of the night began to settle in around them.

"Come on guys, we need to find shelter for the night. And don't worry, I'm sure Sid will be looking for shelter too so we won't be any further behind him", Manny said to the others as they all nodded in agreement as they then set to work of finding a cave for shelter. After about a half an hour, the herd came across a small cave just big enough for them.

"Brrr, it sure is cold", Diego complained about the cold.

"Yeah, I sure could use one of Sid's fires right now", Manny agreed.

"Well why don't you then".

The herd all turned to where the voice came from, which was the cave entrance. A black wolf was standing there. It was Sid.

"Hi guys", Sid greeted as he stayed in his position. The herd all looked shocked to see him.

"Sid. It's you. But, what are you doing here, I thought that you were looking for Jacob", Ellie said in alarm. Sid explained the whole story to the herd from the moment he ran from Diego to the moment that he felt real guilty for leaving the herd. And the whole time he was telling the story, the herd were as silent as stars.

"So you felt really guilty about it and so you came back for us?", Peaches asked in wonder.

"Yeah, sorry for running off like that but I know Jacob is out there. I know he's still alive and I have to get rid of him once and for all", Sid said with a little anger in his voice from Jacob.

"We believe you Sid. And we're gonna help you", Ellie reassured the black wolf.

"Really?", Sid asked in amazement that his herd atually believed him for once.

The herd nodded in confirm. And with that Sid smiled and lit a fire for the herd to keep warm. They were going to find Jacob tomorrow and they were going to get rid of him. Once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

The herd woke up bright and early the next morning. Diego was the first to be up and moving. He looked over at Sid's fire which, by now was gone out. He thought to himself how lucky he was having a friend like Sid.

"Maybe Sid was right, maybe Jacob is still alive. Well everyone else seems to believe him", Diego said to himself.

"Actually, no we don't".

Diego turned around to find the rest of the herd, except Sid, standing there. Diego had a confused look on his face.

"What?", he asked in confusion.

"We believe you Diego. There is no way that Jacob could still be alive", Manny replied.

"Yeah, Sid is still our best friend but, I think this time it's all in his head", Shira agreed with the wooly mammoth.

"You mean, you believe me?", Diego asked with hope in his voice.

"Of coarse Diego", Ellie replied as she smiled at her sabre friend.

But as this conversation was going on, the herd didn't know that Sid was listening behind a nearby rock.

"What?", he thought to himself. "They don't believe me?".

Back with the herd, they were all talking to each other until they were interuppted by someone.

"Hello again my fat friend".

The herd looked up to see none other than the evil Jacob himself standing there. The herd were speechless. They just didn't know what to say. Finally, Diego spoke up.

"So, Sid was right then. We were all wrong. Oh I feel like such a fool!", Diego cried to himself. Then Sid walked up to them. As soon as he spotted Jacob, he ran and pounced on him.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?", Sid asked demandedly.

"I'm getting my revenge", Jacob replied calmly as a sinister grin began to grow over his face. Suddenly, he pulled out his wand and shot a beam at the black wolf on top of him. Sid was sent flying into a rock wall.

"Sid!", the herd cried in alarm.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him just yet. You know, that eyepatch of his reminds me of someone. I think his name was Buck", Jacob said as he smiled evilly and looked up in thought.

"Buck? How do you know Buck?", Manny questioned the sloth demandedly.

But the sloth didn't answer. Instead, he whisteled and two wolves came up behind the sloth.

"Show them the weasel", the sloth demanded. With that, the two wolves obeyed as they went back outside to get something. When they returned they were holding a cage. And inside the cage was a weasel with an eyepatch. And his name was Buck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Buck!", the herd cried in alarm in seeing that their friend from the dino realm had been captured.

"Hiya mates", Buck said as he faked a nervous smile. The herd stared at the weasel in shock. How did Buck get caught? And what did he do to the sloth wizard to get himself caught? These questions buzzed around in the minds of the herd.

Buck then looked down sadly as he knew what the herd were thinking. He felt like his dignity had somehow managed to slip away from him. And Buck was never one to be known to lose his dignity.

But suddenly Sid started to wake up. He groaned in pain as he attempted to stand up. His front right paw began to ache, but the wolf just barely managed to stand up. He looked across at the herd and saw that they were staring at something. So he locked onto their gaze and followed it to find none other than Buck the one eyed weasel trapped in a cave.

"Buck!", Sid cried in fright as he saw his friend locked up in a cage. The black wolf ran over and pinned Jacob to the ground.

"What did you do to Buck?!", the black wolf asked demandedly to the wizard.

"I trapped him. What does it look like?", the sloth replied sarcastically to the already infuriated wolf.

"Sid! Tear him apart!", Manny cried out to the wolf in anger at the sloth.

Then the herd all started shouting out what to do to the sloth wizard. But Sid had a better plan. The two wolves that had Buck earlier had left, leaving the weasel with the herd and the wizard. So instead of tearing the wizard apart, the wolf grabbed the cage with the weasel and ran back to the herd.

"Noo!", the sloth wizard cried in anger.

"Give that back!".

"No way, sycho!", Sid cried back also in anger at the sloth.

"Grr! I will be back!", the wizard shouted at the herd and with that, he stomped off in anger.

"Sid! You saved Buck! We're sorry we never believed you. We should have known that Jacob wouldn't give up that easily", Manny apologized to wolf as he lowered his head in sham.

"It's alright Manny. I understand why you didn't believe me, I mean who would really survive a fall like that", Sid forgived the mammoth and the herd.

They then all turned to Buck as they wondered how he got caught.

"Hey Buck, how did you get caught?", Eddie asked in wonder. The answer came to this question as Buck said

"Well, it's a long story. So you might aswell get comfortable".


	9. Chapter 9

Buck the one eyed weasel settled himself in a position to tell the herd how he, Buck the weasel, managed to get captured.

"Well, what happened mates is, well down in the dino world was starting to get much rougher. New babys were being born and other babys were beginning to grow up. An I thought that it might become much harder to survive down there and so I decided to come up here to see if I had a better chance of survival up here. But as I was coming out of the cave that leads to this world, I saw this sloth. But he looked like a wizard. He was questioning everyone he saw about something. And finally he came around to me. He asked me if I knew you guys. And I said yes. But then, he immiediately grabbed me and shoved me in a cage. And well, that's how I got here", the weasel explained to the silent herd.

"Whoa!", Crash and Eddie gaped in aww.

"Wow. I guess you can get captured off gaurd and you wouldn't even know until you got captured", Manny said as he looked at the weasel in surprise. The rest of the herd said nothing to this but instead just nodded their heads in agreement.

And that's when Buck noticed Sid's eyepatch. He was very curious to know what happened to the black wolf.

"Hey Sid?", Buck called out to the wolf.

"Yeah Buck? Wait, how did you know it was me. The last time I saw you I was a sloth", the wolf questioned the weasel.

"Oh, Jacob told me. Now I was just wondering, what happened to your eye?", the weasel asked.

The black wolf explained the whole story to the one eyed weasel who just listened in silence.

"Hmm, sounds alot like what happened to me", the weasel commented.

"So this is Buck?", came a stray voice.

The herd turned around to find Kate standing there. She had been sleeping alot lately due to the pups coming very soon.

"Aye lass. The name's Buck. And you are?", the Buckminster questioned.

"I'm Kate, Sid's wife", the grey wolf replied proudly while looking at her husband.

"Hey mate, you never told me ya had a lady. You did well mate. And pups too? You have got your paws full, haven't ya", the weasel said with a chuckle.

"Yep. I sure have", the wolf replied proudly as he smiled at his wife. But suddenly, Kate got a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Aagh!", the female cried out in pain.

"Kate, what's wrong?", Sid asked his wife in concern.

"Sid, I think the pups are coming now".


	10. Chapter 10

The herd stared at Kate in shock. She was going to have the pups any second now. Sid rushed over to his wife to help her.

"Quick, we need to get you lying down so you can have the pups", Sid said as he helped his wife over to a nice comfortable spot to have the pups. Kate lay down in her spot as she began to breath heavily.

"It's ok aunt Kate, you'll be fine. Right mum" the teenage Peaches asked her mum.

"Yes. You'll be fine", the female mammoth replied.

Everyone left the cave to leave Kate, except for Peaches and Ellie who were helping Kate to give birth. Sid was pacing back and forth in nerves outside of the cave.

"Calm down, son", Delgado tried to calm down his son.

"But dad what if something bad happens, what if the pup or pups don't make it", Sid said frustratedly as he kept his steady pace.

"Come on buddy, everything will be fine", Manny tried to reassure his friend. The black wolf just looked up at the mammoth and said "Thanks".

"No problem" the mammoth smiled back at his wolf friend.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting and pacing, Ellie finally came out of the cave and smiled at Sid as she said "It's a boy".

Sid smiled as he ran inside the cave to see his wife nuzzling a newborn pup. He was covered in dark brown fuzzy fur. His eyes were closed and he was drinking milk from his mother.

"He's so small. What should we call him?", Kate asked as her husband walked over and lay down beside her.

At just that point, the rest of the herd walked into the cave to see what the pup would be named. All ears were on Sid as he suggested a name.

"Hmm...how about Theodore", the black wolf suggested.

"Theodore, I love it", Kate replied with a smile on her face.

Sid picked up little Theodore, turned around and faced the herd.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Theodore", Sid said as he gently lifted the pup to the ground.

"Hi Theo", Manny greeted as he walked up to the small pup.

"You know Sid, you come up with some pretty good names".

"Thanks Manny" the wolf thanked his mammoth friend.

"Hi Theo, you look so much like your father but you have your mothers blue eyes", Ellie commented on the little pup's appearance.

"Hello little Theodore. You're so cute", Peaches remarked as she cooed at the newborn pup.

Then Diego and Shira came up to the little pup as they looked down at him and smiled.

"Hello Theo, I'm your Uncle Diego and this is your Aunt Shira", Diego said to the little pup.

"Hi Theo", Shira greeted the tiny pup who just smiled at the herd.

Then Crash and Eddie came up and took their turns to talk to the pup.

"Hi Theodore. I'm Crash", Crash said as he gestured to himself.

"And I'm Eddie", Eddie added in with a self gesture.

After a while, everyone had settled down and left the happy wolf family alone to bond.

"He's just perfect, Kate", said Sid as he looked down at his now sleeping pup. And Kate replied

"Yeah, he is isn't he? Our little Theo".

**Hope ya liked it.**

**Well now little Theo has been born.**

**What will happen next?**

**Keep reading and find out.**

**And please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, the herd woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed. Well, everyone except the possums who didn't have furry tails. Manny was the first to wake up as he looked around at the other herd members. He smiled to himself as he thought to himself.

"I am so lucky to have a family now. And a herd. If it wasn't for Sid starting the herd, we wouldn't have a herd. And if it wasn't for Sid, I never would have met Ellie. If it wasn't for Sid then I would still be just a miserable mammoth. Thank you Sid", the mammoth thought gratefully to himself as he looked over at the still sleeping wolf.

For once in his life, Manny finally realised how much Sid meant to him. He thought of him as a brother. The best little brother that he could ever ask for. He was so grateful to have Sid in his life. Everyone needs a little bit of Sid now and then.

Speaking of Sid, he was the next person to wake up. He yawned and stretched his long, muscular legs out in front of him. He then shook his fur of any bugs that could've gotten into his fur when he was sleeping. Sid then looked over to Manny as he smiled.

"Morning Manny", the black wolf greeted the wooly mammoth.

"Morning Sid", the mammoth greeted in reply as he smiled down at his wolf friend as he continued the conversation.

"Listen Sid, this morning I was thinking. I never really gave you any respect for what you did for us. All of us. You gave me a family, a daughter and wife. You gave us Diego, you gave us everything and I just wanna say thank you for that".

Sid looked at the mammoth in surprise of what he just said, but then he smiled at him.

"No problem buddy" the wolf replied with a smile.

"So how's things going with little Theo over there?", the mammoth questioned as he gestured to the small pup.

"Everything's going great, just think in a few years we'll have to teach him how to hunt", the wolf replied with a small chuckle. And for once, the two of them shared the laugh.

"And Manny, I just wanna say that you're like a big brother to me. A little grumpy here and there but a great friend and a great brother", Sid smiled at the mammoth as they both laughed. Then, they actually came closer to each other and they hugged each other. The first time they had ever hugged.

"Thanks Sid, you're the best little brother I could ever ask for".


	12. Chapter 12

Sid and Manny felt like they were much closer to each other now. They might not have been real brothers but one thing that they both knew was that family wasn't just who you were born to. It was about who you love. And Manny and Sid both knew that. They loved each other like brothers and that was all that mattered.

Sid walked up to his wife and son. Delgado was with them and he was playing with his little grandson. He was really proud of his son. And he knew that he would raise Theodore well.

"Hey dad. Watcha doing?", the black wolf asked as he bounded up to his father happily.

"Oh, hi son. I'm just playing with Theo here", the older and slightly greyer wolf replied as he gestured with his paw toward Theodore.

_**Thedore's P.O.V.**_

My dad and my grandad were talking away. But I was getting really bored. I still didn't know how to talk yet. But I guess that was a good thing because no body could give out to me yet for anything. But I did know how to run and walk. So I thought that Crash and Eddie might be more fun to play with. So as soon as my mom joined in the conversation, I managed to sneak over to Crash and Eddie. I managed to sneak up behind Crash. Then with all my strength I pounced on him. He let out the most girlish scream ever. Eddie and I fell to the ground in laughter. Once Eddie was all out of air to laugh any more he came over to me and gave me a fist bump. But then I heard my grandad coming my way.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Delgado walked over to little Theo who turned his back to the two possums.

"Hey Grandpa Delgado", Theodore said nervously.

"Hey Theo", Delgado replied calmly. Luckily, nobody noticed what had just happened with Theo and Crash. And the day went on as normal.


	13. Chapter 13

The herd went outside for a drink. The sun was high in the sky and it was a warm day. Birds soared over the mountain tops and dinosaurs roared in the jungles below the surface. As the herd reached the lake, they lay down beside it and began to drink.

"Hey Sid!", Diego called out to his canine friend.

"Yeah Diego?", the black wolf asked his feline friend.

"Well, I know this isn't important but, the whole time you were a wolf we never even heard your howl".

"Yeah Sid, Diego's right. We haven't heard you howl", Ellie agreed with the sabre.

"Alright then. Lets see what my howl is like. Everyone ready?", Sid asked as he looked around at the herd.

"Yep!", the whole herd confirmed.

With that, Sid lowered his head, took and deep breath, lifted his head and let out deep, long howl. The whole herd stared at Sid in disbelief and aww.

"Woah!", the possum twins gaped in aww.

"Wow Uncle Sid, that was awesome!", Peaches cried in joy.

"Who knew you could howl like that?", Manny gasped in surprise.

"Bravo!", came a stray voice. The herd turned their heads as a look of shock and horror came across their faces. It was Jacob.

"Jacob! I guess it's time for our final fight then huh?", Sid asked confidently as he was ready to fight.

"Sure is _Sidney_" Jacob grinned in satisfaction.

"DON'T call me Sidney!", Sid growled as he lowered his head slightly in anger. The herd was in shock. They never knew Sid's full name was Sidney.

"Wait, your full name is Sidney?", Diego asked with a grin and almost in laughter.

Sid bolted around lightning fast as he growled loudly in anger at Diego.

"You call me that one more time and I'll call you Diego-poo for the rest of your life", Sid warned the sabre in an angry tone. And surprisingly, Diego backed off a little, much to the herd's surprise.

Sid turned back to the evil wizard Jacob and growled. They slowly began to approach each other in caution. Jacob had his wand ready while Sid on the other hand had his claws and jaws ready. Sid made the first move. He pounced at Jacob but the wizard just barely managed to dodge. Manny and the others were about to help Sid but they were blocked by some wolves.

Sid pounced again and this time he managed to scratch the wizard's arm as Jacob screamed in pain. This time Sid went for Jacob's wand. He just barely managed to grab the wand and tug it from Jacob's grasp.

"Hey! Give that back!", Jacob cried as he reached for his wand. But before he could grab it, Sid pulled it away from his reach.

"Manny!", Sid called out to his best friend. Manny looked over at Sid.

"Catch!", Sid cried out as he threw the wand over to the mammoth. Manny caught the wand. And as soon as he did so, he snapped it in half and threw it away.

"No! My wand!", Jacob cried out in anger.

"Oh, you'll pay for that". Immediately, Jacob lunged at Sid who barely managed to dodge out of the way.

Meanwhile, as all this was going on Theodore, Crash and Eddie were all hudled together. They had a plan that they were going to use to try and distract Jacob.

"Ok guys, here's the plan", Crash started off. "Theo, you distract Jacob while me and Eddie get the others to stop Jacob while he's not looking". Theodore nodded in agreement as each of them headed out to do their task.

Theodore had listened in on a few conversations and was now capable of saying a few sentences and words. It was going to come in handy for his part of the plan.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Sid was trying to get Jacob while Manny and the others were getting rid of the other wolves. Sid lunged for Jacob but missed as Jacob jumped out of the way.

"Hey Jacob! Leave my dad alone!".

Everyone turned around to see little Theodore standing there with a look on his face that said "I'm angry, so don't push me!".

"Theo! What are you doing?", Sid cried out to his son. But Theo didn't answer. Instead, he just kept his glare on Jacob.

"Come and get me Jacob!", Theodore demanded with a grin on his face. Immediately, Sid knew what was going on. As Jacob was distracted, Sid snook up behind Jacob and bit him on the neck. He kept his grip on the neck until he was sure that he had suffocated Jacob. Sid dropped him. All was silent. No anger. No hurt. No madness. Just peace.


	14. Chapter 14

A soft breeze blew across the silent hills. It blew gently through the soft grass. All was silent. A sudden peace came over the land.

The herd were staring down at Jacob. He seemed so lifeless. He WAS so lifeless. He couldn't hurt them anymore. He was gone forever. The herd were, in a way, shocked that Jacob was now gone. But Sid was the most shocked of all. He had never actually killed a person before, other than his prey when hunting. He didn't know wether to be proud of what he did or to be ashamed of it. He knew Jacob was really bad but everyone deserved a second chance. Didn't they? Or maybe Jacob just wasn't meant to live. These thoughts whirred in the black wolf's mind. He was so confused. But he then decided that it was for the best.

"Sid! You did it! You did it!", came the cries of joy of his herd mates.

"Hey if it wasn't for Theo here then I wouldn't be able to have gotten Jacob like that. I think he's the real hero here. I'm so proud of you son", Sid smiled at his son as he walked up to Theo and nuzzled him. Everyone smiled at the scene. At last they were at peace. No more Jacob to haunt them anymore. They were a family. They would stick by each other no matter what. Because that's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other.

**THE END!**

**Sorry about the short chapters.**

**Please review :D**


End file.
